When using such devices, the comminuted material usually falls into a container which can be taken out and emptied. With past designs it is, however, possible that, even with the comminution mechanism stationary, material still falls down, if the container is pulled or swung out, which then falls onto the floor or into the space which receives the container. Additionally generally it cannot be determined when the container has been filled, so that often it is taken out too late, so that it is overfilled and on taking out the container comminuted material falls on the floor.